DC-to-DC converters are used to convert a DC voltage at one level to a DC voltage at another level and deliver power to a load. Such convertors typically comprise a transformer, which provides power transfer from input to output as a voltage converter. The transformer may also provide galvanic isolation between input and output in most applications. In conventional resonant topologies, a transformer is typically needed for wide voltage conversion ranges from input to output for good efficiency. Use of a transformer, however, limits the switching frequency due to core loss at higher frequencies and has additional drawbacks such as complex circuitry, large size, and high cost.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.